Rating and billing processes generally require synchronization between systems to allow information to be processed uniformly throughout the order and billing process. Many modern Operation Support Systems (OSS)/Business Support Systems (BSS) implementations have Order Entry and Billing platforms that are supplied by different vendors. The most common approach involves real-time requests for information between the systems every time pricing information is needed, with one system containing the master copy of pricing or rating data. Doing so, however, requires substantial implementation effort and processing time because components for placing orders and processing user activity must continually synchronize their pricing information to ensure that charges are being applied properly. Since the systems may be provided by different vendors, pricing data models also may vary significantly between the systems, making pricing synchronization a challenge, especially when using complicated or extensive pricing rules. Additionally, billing systems currently require substantial computation resources due to the magnitude of calculations required to process users' subscription and usage information as the data is generated. Thus, a need exists in the art for an improved billing and ordering system.